fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksonville/transcript
PROLOGUE Manhattan - Working Late (a group of alternate universe business people work into the evening at Dodst & Rathje Architecture Ltd.) PAULINE HESS: Hey. Thought you were getting out of here. TED PRATCHET: Afraid not. It's gonna be a late one. PAULINE HESS: Wait a second. Is that -- is that real coffee? Where did you get that? TED PRATCHET: I don't know. I have my sources. PAULINE HESS: Aha. TED PRATCHET: I've got a cousin in Hawaii. She has a secret stash. She sends me stuff every - (building shakes) - this is getting nuts. What is that, six since yesterday? PAULINE HESS: Yeah, well, I'm from California, so I'm used to it, you know? TED PRATCHET: But this is New York. Don't you think it's strange? PAULINE HESS: Hmm. TED PRATCHET: What are they saying on the news? PAULINE HESS: That they're just these little quakes, you know? Microquakes. Probably just some byproduct of global warming. Well, see you tomorrow. Oh, and if you, uh, have any extra coffee... call me. TED PRATCHET: Good night, Pauline. PAULINE HESS: Night. (the building shakes harder, Ted covers his prized real coffee, car alarms sound outside, dust and debris fall from the ceiling. his coffee spills onto a set of engineering plans to rebuild the New Pentagon Annex IV. lights shatter. pipes erupt. all of the tremors stop. Ted recovers... pierced in the shoulder by a metal beam and pinned to the floor. Ted is not in his universe anymore - he has collided with this universes' Ted. four arms... four legs... the works) ACT I Bishop Residence - Call To Duty (2:03 AM and Peter wanders downstairs with the phone to his ear) PETER: You've got to be kidding me. OLIVIA: Congratulations, Mister Bishop. (on the phone, putting on her work shoes at her home) You've just won an all-expense-paid trip to New York City. PETER: I thought I told your people to take me off your contestant list. (pouring coffee in kitchen) OLIVIA: Not according to our records. (putting on jacket) It says here that you're a fan of fine dining and excitement. PETER: Do you have a supervisor? Anybody there I could complain to? This has to stop. OLIVIA: Did I mention there's excitement? PETER: (enter his fathers' sleeping area) Walter, wake up. We just won an all-expense-paid trip to New York City. WALTER: That's fantastic. (delighted at the good news) I've never won anything before. Manhattan - Inspecting The Building WALTER: (sitting in the back of the vehicle as they approach) An earthquake in Manhattan. It's possible, but highly unlikely. Perhaps a small comet. OLIVIA: Any witnesses? BROYLES: (driving the vehicle) Witnesses outside felt the ground shake, but no one saw what happened. OLIVIA: (after they park among the emergency vehicles and exit the car) What about the people inside? BROYLES: Emergency Services secured this entrance into the building, scouring the place for survivors. PETER: How many did they find? BROYLES: Zero. OLIVIA: (staring up at the exterior of the five-story brick building) It looks... WALTER: ...rearranged. Extraordinary. OLIVIA: (after entering and searching with flashlights, two faces fused together) Oh, my God. BROYLES: I don't suppose you have any idea what could have caused this? WALTER: Quantum tectonic event would be my guess. Until now, this phenomenon has just been theoretical. BROYLES: A quantum tectonic event? WALTER: Well, yes. Imagine a sudden momentary disturbance at a subatomic level. The energy disperses the atoms, literally tearing the very fabric of reality itself. PETER: Meaning that all the atoms come apart, but when they reassemble, they come together all wrong. OLIVIA: So what are the odds of something like this occurring naturally? WALTER: Oh, it's possible. But if so, God has a far more disturbed sense of humor then even I could have imagined. FIREFIGHTER: We've got a survivor. PARAMEDIC #1: Third floor! Let's move! (all personnel race up the stairwell, passing mangled corpses as they go) PARAMEDIC #1: He says his name is Ted Prachet. TED PRATCHET: Help, please. PARAMEDIC #1: (to the man impaled by a metal beam) Hold still, sir. It's important you try not to move, okay? TED PRATCHET: Please help. PARAMEDIC #1: I don't know if we can cut him loose from that beam. He might not survive. TED PRATCHET: Call my wife. Someone please call my wife. I just want to hear her voice. BROYLES: Mister Pratchet, I'm Special Agent Broyles with the FBI. This is Agent Dunham. We're going to do everything we can to find your wife and get you out of here safely. (to Olivia) I'll call this in. OLIVIA: Mister Pratchet, it would help us a lot if you could describe what happened here. TED PRATCHET: Tremors. Just like the other ones. Then a really big one that just kept getting worse. (struggling) I'm so thirsty. PARAMEDIC #2: He can't drink anything. Maybe some ice, but no liquids. PETER: I'm on it. (as Walter examines the damaged artwork on the wall) OLIVIA: Mister Pratchet, did anything unusual happen before the disaster? Maybe someone in the building who shouldn't have been here. TED PRATCHET: No. Just the same things everyone saw. Yesterday, the dogs all started howling. Then all those little tremors. The microquakes. PETER: Did you hear about any tremors in New York? (as Walter examines a blueprint for the New Pentagon Annex) BROYLES: (returning to Olivia) Ted Pratchet doesn't have a wife, and it appears he never did. OLIVIA: Makes sense. Trauma from his injuries. He must be delirious. WALTER: I don't think so. (to Paramedic) Excuse me, Miss. Thank you. Thank you. (to Prachet) Sir... what year is it? TED PRATCHET: Two thousand ten. WALTER: Good. Good. OLIVIA: (warning) Walter... WALTER: And who is The President? TED PRATCHET: President Obama. WALTER: Mm-hmm. Good. Good. Good, good. Now, I'm sorry to do this -- PETER: (intervening) Walter. Hey, Walter. What's the point of this? WALTER: (cautioning) Peter. (to Pratchet) I'm sorry about this, but it is very important. On September the eleventh, when the terrorists struck, which buildings did they attack? TED PRATCHET: The Pentagon. WALTER: Uh-huh. And... TED PRATCHET: (dying words) The White House. WALTER: I think I know what happened here. OLIVIA: (moving lump under Pratchet's shirt) Walter, what is that? (opens the shirt and sees the face of Ted Pratchet from Manhattan as it gasps for air and dies) WALTER: (after closing two sets of eyelids) My theory was wrong. This wasn't a quantum event at all. We're standing in two buildings. One of which comes from the alternate universe. ACT II Manhattan - After Daybreak WALTER: (standing outside the damaged structure) I've asked them to send Mister Pratchet's bodies back to the lab. Maybe they'll provide some insight into how this thing happened. OLIVIA: I already know how this happened. WALTER: Oh? OLIVIA: Two universes colliding. This is what William Bell warned me about. He said that Newton would try to open a doorway from our universe to the other side and that when it happened this would be the consequence. PETER: Two objects trying to occupy the same space at the same time. OLIVIA: This was Newton. I'm sure of it. He was here. Walter's Lab - Autopsy ASTRID: Walter, I don't think I can do this. I've seen some pretty disturbing things in my time working with you, and I think I've handled them pretty well, but this... I can't do. WALTER: Awful, isn't it? Those boxes over there have evidence from the building. You can go through them. ASTRID: Thank you. Alright, so what am I looking for? WALTER: Anything that looks like it doesn't belong. ASTRID: Okay. I think this qualifies. Richard Nixon on a silver dollar. WALTER: That's disturbing. ASTRID: So when you separate them, Walter, how are you going to tell them apart? WALTER: Mister Pratchet from over there was married. He was wearing a wedding ring. ASTRID: So as far as his wife will ever know, he just disappeared? That is so sad. WALTER: Yes, it is. ASTRID: Wow. Look at this. It's a double-decker car. Does this mean that they drive these over there? WALTER: I suppose so. ASTRID: What? WALTER: I know what Newton did. And I'm afraid I've just remembered what's going to happen next. Federal Building - Security Camera OLIVIA: Newton. He was there. This was taken two hours before the incident. He and his men disguised themselves as a construction crew. BROYLES: So how do we find him? OLIVIA: We're running down VIN numbers. We're looking into equipment rental, but I would like to take a crew back to New York. PETER: It's Walter. Hey. WALTER: Peter, I need you back at the lab. Agent Dunham as well. PETER: Walter, we're right in the middle of something. WALTER: Don't argue with me, son. Get back here now, both of you. Walter's Lab - Scrap Book PETER: That is what's so important? WALTER: This happened almost twenty-five years ago right here on campus. PETER: I know. I've heard this story before. M.I.T. students fused a car to the statue of John Harvard. It was a prank. They had to cut the car away. They never figured out how they did it. OLIVIA: This wasn't M.I.T. students, was it? This was one of your experiments? WALTER: When Belly and I first tried to generate a stable door between universes, our first test subject was a car -- Belly's old Monte Carlo -- and it did not go well. PETER: First times are always sloppy. WALTER: It wasn't our first time. Eleven minutes after we successfully made the car disappear, this car appeared from another reality. PETER: How do you know that wasn't just pulled from down the block? WALTER: It was in 1986. The car had a CD player. It wasn't an option at the time. OLIVIA: Okay, assuming what you're saying is true, why? I mean, how did the car appear? WALTER: The universe seeks balance. We sent a car over there, so a car of equal mass came back. Now, a building from the other side appeared here. The laws of physics demand both sides of the equation balance. I calculate that a building from this side will be pulled over there, inhabitants and all... within the next... just under 35 hours. OLIVIA: Okay, so how do we stop it? WALTER: That's the thing, Agent Dunham. We can't. OLIVIA: Okay, then we need to evacuate the building. So how do we identify which building it's going to be? WALTER: Well, the one thing that Belly and I learned from our experience is that when objects from the other universe cross to our side, they have an energy. Someone once described it as a glimmer. I believe that in the moments before the event when the fabric of the two universes is rubbing together, that the building on this side will begin to take on that glimmer. PETER: So then we'd be able to see it? WALTER: Well, unfortunately, no. It's not visible to the human eye. PETER: Then how the hell are we going to find it, Walter? WALTER: We can't, Peter! But you can, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: How can I see it? WALTER: Because you saw it once before. ACT III Walter's Lab - The Glimmer OLIVIA: Walter, when did I see things from the other side? WALTER: Twenty-six years ago when you were a little girl. The Cortexiphan Trials. As I've said, the drug worked on perception. Of the thirty children that William Bell and I experimented on, you were the first with the ability to identify things from the other side. We gave you the ability. PETER: Walter, you were conducting illegal drug trials on children. Don't make that sound like charity work. OLIVIA: Was it me who described it as a glimmer? Well, I can't see it anymore. WALTER: Because I believe you stopped wanting to. When you did, there were consequences, but I was able to elicit the ability once. I believe I may be able to do it again. PETER: Don't be ridiculous. You're not experimenting on Olivia, and besides... OLIVIA: ...Okay, I'll do it. PETER: Olivia! OLIVIA: We don't have time, so just tell me what it is I need to do. WALTER: First, I need a plane. I need to go to Jacksonville to the lab where Belly and I first conducted the Cortexiphan Trials. It's a daycare center you attended as a child. I should be able to recreate the procedure there. PETER: Walter, Jacksonville's a thousand miles away. WALTER: It's a thousand sixteen to be exact, not counting the trip to the airport. PETER: Look, Walter, I'm sure whatever you need, we can get it here. WALTER: What I need is in Jacksonville! Jacksonville is where the process worked. If I am able to do it again, it has to be there. Federal Building - Supervisor Approval BROYLES: A building in Manhattan is just going to disappear? OLIVIA: Yes, that's what Walter believes. BROYLES: What makes him think whatever he needs to trigger this ability of yours is still inside the facility in Jacksonville? OLIVIA: When William Bell founded Massive Dynamic, he bought the building and the entire military base it was sitting on from the government. He shut it down and closed it off. I believe that everything is still inside. BROYLES: And you're sure you want to do this? Submit yourself to Doctor Bishop's experiments? OLIVIA: I don't see another choice. BROYLES: Then how can I help? OLIVIA: The events that Ted Pratchet said led up to the incident -- the dogs howling, the small earthquakes -- Walter thinks that they will likely occur again and that we can use them to infer when it's about to happen. BROYLES: I'll contact Nina Sharp, ask to her to have Massive Dynamic enlist their Geologic Division to track any seismic activity. OLIVIA: Thank you. BROYLES: And Dunham... stay in touch. OLIVIA: I will. Jacksonville - Daycare Center WALTER: Five... twenty... ten... I always use the same combination, though I can't remember the significance. Come. Do you see anything? OLIVIA: Like what? WALTER: Sixteen items in this room... are from the other side. Perhaps if you look a little closer. Come. Go ahead. OLIVIA: Nothing. WALTER: Well... we should get started. I was hoping to avoid this. OLIVIA: I have a freakishly good memory. I remember everything. But not this. There's just nothing that's familiar. PETER: Maybe that's a good thing. WALTER: You just about ready? You may want to change into something more comfortable. Perception is largely an emotional response. How we feel... affects the way we see the world. And so Belly and I reasoned that extreme emotions would stimulate this perception, that acute feelings of fear and love or anger would heighten the awareness. Open the mind, as it were. The drugs help, of course. OLIVIA: Is that Cortexiphan? WALTER: Start the I.V. drip, please, and lift up. PETER: You sure you want to do this? WALTER: Oh, wait! Right arm. No, left arm, left arm. When you're under, the drugs will generate an obstacle. I can't tell you what it will be. It will be uniquely yours. Do you understand? OLIVIA: I think so. WALTER: It will make more sense when you're under. The point is this. That facing that obstacle will elevate your emotional state. Much as running on a treadmill will elevate your heartbeat. And then when I've got you to the proper level, well, then I'll pull you out, okay? OLIVIA: I am singing in the rain. WALTER: Oh. The drugs are working fast. Perhaps it was the right arm. PETER: What? WALTER: She'll be fine, Peter. Peter... would you turn that around? Thank you. Olivia, I want you to open your eyes. Olivia, can you hear me? If you can hear me, open your eyes. Where are you? OLIVIA: I'm in a forest. I can see very tall trees. WALTER: That's good. That's good, Olivia. Theta rhythms are normal. Stable neocortex active. It's working. OLIVIA: There's someone else here. PETER: Is she alright? WALTER: No, but she's not supposed to be. In my bag, Peter. PETER: Yeah? WALTER: The pretzels. PETER: Pretzels. OLIVIA: Hey. It's alright. YOUNG OLIVIA: Please. I don't want to do this anymore. OLIVIA: You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Wait! Hey! PETER: Walter? WALTER: Shh. She's close. OLIVIA: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! It's okay. Shh. Shh. Shh. YOUNG OLIVIA: Please. Make them stop. Please make them stop it. OLIVIA: It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you. It's okay. That's better. What's your name? YOUNG OLIVIA: Olive. POSSESSED YOUNG OLIVIA: Olivia. OLIVIA: Ah! WALTER: Good news. It worked. OLIVIA: What the hell is wrong with you? You did this to little children? WALTER: We should get to work. ACT IV Jacksonville - Daycare (cont.) WALTER: Anything? OLIVIA: Nothing. Now what? Should we find some more kids to scare? WALTER: I have no idea. NINA: Phillip, it's me. OLIVIA: (answers cell phone) Dunham. BROYLES: It started. OLIVIA: Okay. WILLIAM BELL: Is she okay? WOMAN: She's fine. WILLIAM BELL: Hell, do we know what triggered it? WALTER: (on video) Obviously she was upset, William. It's okay. It's alright, Olive. OLIVIA: That's me. What happened? WALTER: This was the first time you saw the other side. You were frightened. Started a fire with your mind. It should have worked. This is the very sort of thing that William and I were preparing for. OLIVIA: You abused us, Walter -- me and those other children. WALTER: No, we -- we were trying to help you. We were trying to make you more than you were. OLIVIA: Is that what you were doing? Or were you searching for answers to questions that you shouldn't have been asking in the first place? WALTER: I was a different man then. OLIVIA: I was a defenseless child. WALTER: Yes, you were. Yes, you were. Olivia, I think I'm starting to understand why the process didn't work. You are different. You're not that frightened child anymore. I thought all we needed was a heightened emotional response from you, but I was wrong. We needed a specific one. Fear. And you're not capable of that anymore. Well, not like she was. What we did to you -- you found a way to protect yourself. You channeled your fear into anger, which is why you are so good at your job. But if you want to save those people, you have to find your way back to that scared little girl. OLIVIA: And how do we do that? WALTER: I don't know. PETER: Hey. Is this a part of Walter's test? Are you alright? OLIVIA: No. I'm not afraid of anything anymore. ACT V Massive Dynamic - Nina's Office NINA: Let me know if anything changes. Four tremors in the last two hours. Most recent measured two-point-six. BROYLES: They're increasing in frequency. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. BROYLES: You didn't send that building over here. PETER: So what's Plan 'B'? BROYLES: We're compiling data. Trying to predict where the next incident will take place. Satellite images, seismic activity, weather patterns. PETER: You need a fresh set of eyes? NINA: Yes. I'll take you to the lab. BROYLES: We've still got time. Massive Dynamic - Geologic Division BRANDON: We've been plotting the epicenter of each microquake looking for some sort of pattern. PETER: Can you regress any of the data points? WALTER: It's a waste of time. Useless attempt to impose order on random, meaningless data. Tried the same thing twenty-five years ago when the car came over, and tried to tell them why. Why there? Why'd it land in the middle of the Quad? The answer is there was no answer. PETER: Except mass. The two cars. You said they were the same mass. BRANDON: Okay, you two have something going on? Do you want to fill me in? PETER: Walter seems to think that the two universes have to be in balance. So a building from over there travels over here. That means a building over here of exactly the same mass has to travel back. BRANDON: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Raiders Of The Lost Ark. The bag of sand and the idol. PETER: Not the metaphor I would have used, but, yes, exactly. WALTER: Do you have a pencil? BRANDON: I have a pen. WALTER: I need satellite data and 3-D imagery to calculate the cubic feet. I'll also need a comprehensive list of all building materials used during construction. BRANDON: For every freestanding structure in New York City? WALTER: Oh, I think we can rule out the Empire State Building. OLIVIA: Hey, Peter. Anything? PETER: Good news. We have a plan. BRANDON: Okay, he can eliminate the three buildings in Tribeca, because they're way too big. PETER: Are they lofts? BRANDON: Yeah, why? PETER: Lofts have no interior walls. Even though one of the buildings might be bigger, they could be the same mass. BRANDON: Yep. OLIVIA: Okay, well, the guys downstairs on the supercomputer are crunching numbers on the first six buildings, but it's gonna take some time. What else can I do to help? WALTER: It's time. It could happen any moment now. Olivia... OLIVIA: ...how many buildings are we down to? BROYLES: A hundred and forty-seven buildings spread out all over Manhattan. Three hospitals, a cancer treatment center, a nursing home. OLIVIA: The NYPD and the Fire Ddepartment have a standing evacuation protocol. With our help, they could clear most of those buildings... BROYLES: ...the evacuation itself would kill a lot of these people. Not to mention cause a city-wide panic that might kill thousands more. The largest building on this list has, what, five hundred people? OLIVIA: So you think we should just let the building disappear? Let those people disappear? BROYLES: There are times when the only choices you have left are bad ones. PETER: Hey, I figured if I could shut down all the non-essential functions, I can make these things run faster. OLIVIA: It's too late. I failed. I failed and I'm supposed to be the one who can stop things like this. PETER: Olivia. You... I've never met anyone who can do the things that you do. OLIVIA: Peter. I'm scared. PETER: Don't be. What? OLIVIA: Peter, I'm scared. ACT VI Manhattan - Saving Souls OLIVIA: (alone. driving quickly) ...it was in the West Village, near the Hudson, I think. I couldn't see exactly where. PETER: Was it near the piers? OLIVIA: Yeah, a couple of blocks from the river. BROYLES: Were there any landmarks? Other buildings nearby there? OLIVIA: Yeah, that new tower, the one near the elevated tracks. BROYLES: The High Line. WALTER: Still too many potential candidates. PETER: Whoa! whoa! Hey, Olivia, we need you to narrow it down -- OLIVIA: I'm trying. Okay, I see it. It's on Washington. WALTER: Peter, there was a hotel on Washington. BROYLES: What do we have on Washington? PETER: No, he's right. Brayson Place Hotel. 13th and Washington, number's right there. BROYLES: Call Chief Solomon at the NYPD. Call the Fire Department, and -- hello, yes. This is Special Agent Phillip Broyles with the FBI. You need to evacuate everyone from the building immediately. OLIVIA: Is everybody out? HOTEL MANAGER: I think so. OLIVIA: I guess it's safe to say that you've got the rest of the night off work. Federal Building - Aftermath TV ANNOUNCER: ...not a single casualty when hundreds miraculously escaped what Federal authorities an unscheduled controlled demolition at the Brayson Place Hotel... OLIVIA: The conspiracy nuts are gonna have a field day. BROYLES: You'd be surprised what you can make the General Public believe. You saved a lot of people. OLIVIA: We all did. BROYLES: Dunham... this ability you've demonstrated... what finally activated it? OLIVIA: I think it was just time. Bishop Residence - Evening Plans PETER: Yeah, Monopoly is great. He loves the colored money. Okay. Thanks again. I'll see you soon. Hey, Walter, that was Astrid. She's gonna come over and play some games with you. WALTER: Oh... good. I hope she likes Monopoly. Where are you going? PETER: Me? I'm going out for drinks. WALTER: Oh, who are you drinking with? PETER: Olivia. WALTER: Agent Dunham? A date? PETER: No, just drinks. Apparently, that's what normal people do. They go out for drinks. If you need to reach me, I'll leave you the number of the restaurant right here, okay? WALTER: She's here, Peter. PETER: I know, I heard it too. WALTER: Shall I get the door? PETER: Absolutely not. In fact, it would be my preference if you could be someplace else all together. WALTER: Oh... where? PETER: Chicago? PETER: Hey. OLIVIA: Hi. PETER: Come on in. I know a great place. It's just a couple blocks away. I thought we'd walk. WALTER: Agent Dunham. PETER: I'll go get my coat. WALTER: Olivia. Please don't tell him. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes